Cavaleiros da Tempestade
by Lilibeth
Summary: Cavalgo Tempestades para te alcançar, amor meu. Ontem. Hoje. Sempre. Oneshot.


**RIDERS ON THE STORM**

_A todos os cavaleiros que lutam bravamente na tempestade dessa saga potteriana, meus mais profundos agradecimentos por existirem. A J K Rowling, dona e criadora de tudo isso, duas vezes eu agradeço_. _E ao Jim Morrison que escreveu essa letra fantástica.E ainda um último, porém não menos importante agradecimento : a todos aqueles que fizeram fics tão maravilhosas sobre esses personagens tão densos (e muitas vezes tão pouco explorados no original )que me encorajaram a escrever essa daqui,tão diferente do meu formato costumeiro, mas com aquela que no meu entender é a razão de tudo isso : Lilly Evans. _

_Riders on the storm (Cavaleiros na tempestade)_

_Riders on the storm (Cavaleiros na tempestade)_

_Into this house we're born(Nesta casa nós nascemos)  
Into this world we're thrown(Neste mundo nós somos jogados)  
Like a dog without a bone(Como um cão sem um osso)  
An actor out alone(Um ator sozinho)  
Riders on the storm(Cavaleiros na tempestade)_

**1976**

Acordou de madrugada com o gosto cálido de sangue na garganta. Não se lembrava claramente do sonho, mas lembrava-se - aliás, seus lábios intumescidos lembravam-na melhor ainda - de ter se segurado para não gritar e acordar todo mundo em volta. Era outro daqueles pesadelos dos quais não se lembrava de nada além do som ensurdecedor da tempestade e de estar totalmente encharcada pela chuva. E sempre acordava assim, músculos retesados como se estivesse lutando com um inimigo impreciso, mas poderoso. Não sabia quem era, mas sabia que ele existia. Em algum lugar - real, além de seus sonhos- o inimigo existia... e esperava.

_There's a killer on the road(Há um assassino na estrada)  
His brain is squirmin' like a toad(Seu cérebro está se retorcendo como um sapo)  
Take a long holiday(Tire um longo feriado)  
Let your children play(Deixe suas crianças brincarem)  
If ya give this man a ride(Se você der um caminho à esse homem)  
Sweet memory will die(Doces memórias irão morrer)  
Killer on the road, yeah(O assassino na estrada, yeah)  
_

**1981**

Estar escondida não era sua idéia principal de felicidade, mas como boa ex-grifinória ela conseguira fazer daquele esconderijo um lar. Pensava entristecida em como sua vida tinha mudado no último ano : tantos sonhos e tantos pesadelos tornados reais... a chegada de seu filhinho tinha trazido um pouco de luz em um período muito negro da história bruxa, pelo menos para si e James, e ter conseguido - mesmo de uma forma um pouco distante - manter a amizade dos três outros marotos mostrava que ainda existiam bruxos íntegros, mesmo com aquele maluco falando tanto sobre supremacia puro-sangue, e com esse discurso disparatado arrebanhando tantos outros bruxos para sua causa...tanta gente boa que estava enganada com aquela lenga-lenga toda, que já tinha perdido a conta.

Enquanto esperava James voltar do Ministério, ninava Harry em seu berço cantando uma canção que sua avó cantava para ela, e que nunca entendera bem o significado; mas assim como tinha acontecido com ela, Harry também se acalmava ao escutar sobre bois de cara preta assustadores...

_Girl ya gotta love your man(Garota, você deve amar o seu homem)  
Girl ya gotta love your man(Garota, você deve amar o seu homem)  
Take him by the hand(Conduza-o com sua mão)  
Make him understand(Faça-o compreender)  
The world on you depends(O mundo depende de você)  
Our life will never end(Nossa vida nunca irá terminar)  
Gotta love your man, yeah(Você deve amar o seu homem, yeah)_

James… ah, James ! Que homem maravilhoso aquele diabrete tinha-se tornado desde a primeira vez que ela deixara escapar sobre os pesadelos.

**1976**

-Lilly !

-Que cara de horror é essa, Potter ?

-Mas quem foi esse animal ?

-Será que consegue explicar essa frase incoerente, Potter ? E é...

-Evans pra você, já sei, mas Lilly, ele é bruto ! Como você deixou alguém te morder com tanta força para ficar com os lábios tão lindamente cheios ? Nossa, se eu não estivesse com o Sirius em detenção eu diria que você...

-Cala a boca, Potter !

_Não, não adianta, eu não consigo mais... só isso. Não consigo mais segurar. _

-Também não é coisa para chorar, Lilly... hei, calma, menina, era uma brincadeira inofensiva, só um toque pra falar pro teu _namorado_ maneirar um pouco,

-Não é namorado, Potter...

-Lilly ! Então é namorada ? UAU !

-O que é, Potter ? ME DEIXA EM PAZ ! Eu mal durmo por causa desses malditos pesadelos, eu quero gritar e não posso, eu tento acordar e não consigo, eu só mordo os lábios até sangrar, eu só...

_Preocupação e interesse substituíram imediatamente o ar de troça que James vinha dando àquela conversa._

-Lilly... calma... calma, moça, se acalme e me diga devagar o que são esses pesadelos... vamos, pare de chorar, senão vai ficar com esses lindos olhinhos de esmeralda vermelhos... alguém te azarou, foi ?

-Não... acho que não.

-Então, vem aqui. Senta e me conta esse pesadelo.

-Aí que está, eu não me lembro, nunca me lembro direito… só sei que ele quer me pegar, eu fujo, eu luto, eu quero gritar um feitiço e minha boca não se abre, eu tento correr mais e pareço pregada no chão, eu tento lutar mas meus braços estão presos...

_(Gênio, Potter, a menina estava parando de chorar e agora começou de novo... mas isso é sério, parece maldição...e parece coisa do Voldemort ! Afinal, ela pode ser de origem trouxa, mas é uma ótima bruxa !) _

-Venha, vamos ver o diretor Dumbledore, ele vai saber o que fazer. Vamos, confie em mim...

É, tinha sido naquele dia do episódio dos "lábios cheios" que ela tinha sido apresentada à Ordem da Fênix... e que conheceu o verdadeiro James Potter.

**1981**

- Oi, querida,cheguei ! Oi, coração do papai !

- Pá !

- Lilly ! Você ouviu ? Ele disse papai ! ELE DISSE PAPAI !

- PÁ ! PÁ !

- Harry, meu amor, você disse papai !

E uma festa de fogos de artifícios (magia acidental eu sua forma mais pura) saiu sozinha da varinha de James, que quase arrancou o filho do colo da esposa para cobri-lo de beijos : amor em forma de luzes, amor em toque de pai... mas mesmo naquela euforia o bem treinado Auror ouviu o barulho da porta da casa se abrindo.

Estranhou,mas pensou : Sirius tinha saído há pouco de lá, deveria ter esquecido algo.

E desceu para ver o que o amigo queria, louco para contar a novidade do Pa pá.

Mas não era Sirius.

_Wow! _

Riders on the storm (Cavaleiros na tempestade)

_Riders on the storm (Cavaleiros na tempestade)_

_Into this house we're born(Nesta casa nós nascemos)  
Into this world we're thrown(Neste mundo nós somos jogados)  
Like a dog without a bone(Como um cão sem um osso)  
An actor out alone(Um ator sozinho)  
Riders on the storm(Cavaleiros na tempestade)_

_  
Riders on the storm (Cavaleiros na tempestade)_

_Riders on the storm (Cavaleiros na tempestade)_

_Riders on the storm (Cavaleiros na tempestade)_

_Riders on the storm (Cavaleiros na tempestade)_

_Riders on the storm (Cavaleiros na tempestade)_

_Tradução da música: Fabrício Boppré _


End file.
